the_rdw_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Christmas of the Doctor
Summary The Christmas of the Doctor was the Christmas Special of 2018, it saw the first appearance of The Magus, the return of Whovain and the shocking twist that The 24th Doctor was fighting himself the whole time! The Man In The Mask was infact The 46th Doctor. Cast * drwho7809 as The 24th Doctor * Spiderlox2008 as Max Phillips * TheNewDoctorWhoFacts as The 46th Doctor/Whovain * Awesome_Candle as The Man in the Mask * Alexsander0099 as The Magus * Doctor_OfWho as The 28th Doctor/Whovain Plot Shortly after crashing to Earth, The 24th Doctor finds himself on a frozen Earth, created by The Man In The Mask. He finds his 28th incarnation, who also crashed, asleep. He wakes him up, The Man In The Mask arrives with a reference to Stanley Kubrick's The Shinning, by shouting "Here's Johnny!", a timelord emerges from a house, cold and afraid: The Magus, an old friend of the Doctor. The Weeping Angels arrive at Earth and start attacking the three of them. A boy approaches them and he destroys the Man In The Mask's car, and reveals himself to be Whovain, he gives the 24th Doctor shelter and he explains what happened while he was gone: 3 months ago, the spaceship came, then the earth was frozen, Whovain was one of the only ones to be spared, his mother is somewhere in Japan, while his father was to look after him, but a week later, The Man in the Mask killed the father and left Whovain on his own. The 24th Doctor looks disgusted. The Magus and The 28th Doctor kidnap Whovain, they suspect he's fake, but he proves his innocence and says he's real. He's returned to the Doctor and they all leave to find The Man in the Mask's base, but they find it is gone, exploded. The Man in the Mask transports to the Magus' TARDIS, they have a fight when The Man in the Mask knocks them out with gas and he returns to his new ship. The 24th Doctor and Whovain make it with out interruption, and they exit and see the Man in the Mask in his control room of operations, they also see The 45th Doctor's TARDIS, they suspect he survived his regeneration. They enter the control room and he grabs Whovain and points The 24th Doctor at Laser Screwdriver point, he also says it's Christmas Day. The 24th Doctor smiles and says "Now, i will know who you are.", he nods and reveals he's his future self, The 46th Doctor! The 24th Doctor gasps and gulps in terror, he moves over to a control panel and transports them to the frozen surface and contacts The Grand Marshall that he's transported the Doctor to the surface, he announces Stage 6 is complete and they will begin their last stage, Stage 7. The 46th Doctor taunts them and laughs they will lose, The 24th Doctor and Whovain freeze as The laughing is the only thing they will hear. Category:Characters